Orgullo
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: La historia de como se siente Mello y como encuentra el amor, pero... en brazos de quien lo hará? De Matt o de Near? Y de verdad encontrara el amor o se quedara solo? Mello tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas y pensar detenidamente que decisión tomar.
1. Cap1 Abandono

Bueno... Aquí está mi primer fic largo, soy primeriza en esto, no sé si lo habré echo bien espero q si jejeje u.u' creo que e tenido algún fallo en la subida pero ya lo remediare.

Espero que les guste

PD: Death Note y mis cuatro angelitos (L, Near, Mello y Matt) no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Si me pertenecieran L, Mello y Matt no habrían muerto.

Ahora si, disfrutad del fic ^^

* * *

En ese juego de dolor y placer, jugaban Mello y su cachorro.

Pero su cachorro quería mas atención de la que su amo le daba.

Matt llamaba a Mello al móvil, quería escuchar su voz cuando estaba lejos, Mello rara vez le llamaba a el. Matt le enviaba mensajes llenos de amor, a los que Mello no estaba acostumbrado y al principio no sabia que contestar.

Matt sentía que Mello, no pensaba en el, que estaba pendiente de todo menos de el. Con el paso del tiempo Matt se cansó de esa situación y se lo dijo a Mello.

-Mello yo no puedo seguir así, yo aún te quiero, pero será mejor que sigamos solo como amigos

Que le estaba diciendo su cachorro? Mello no lo entendía. En ese momento en lo único que pensó el numero 2 de la Wammy's House, fue en que no quería perderlo. Si le decía que no quería, lo perdería para siempre y si le decía que si, se mentía a si mismo, puesto que el quería a su cachorro, pero no como amigo, si no como algo mas.

Que le pasaba a Matt? Porque daba a entender que no se preocupaba de el? Que no pensaba en el? Se había vuelto loco o que?

Mello siempre pensaba en su cachorro, lo que pasaba, es que no estaba acostumbrado a una relación así, a tener que demostrar a otra persona que lo quería, que pensaba en el. Pero su cachorro sabia que siempre pensaba en el aunque no lo demostrara, no? Aunque no lo avisara de que no podía ir a su cita, y fuera Matt el que al día siguiente lo llamara para preguntar que había pasado, viendo que el rubio no daba señales de vida. Es que su cachorro no entendía su miedo? Cuantas veces en el día tuvo el móvil en la mano para llamarlo y explicarle... pero tuvo miedo (cosa que Mello jamás admitiría) de que su cachorro estuviera enfadado (y con razón, ya que lo dejó plantado sin decirle nada) pero pensó que su cachorro entendería la situación.

Pero no, no era así. Matt le echo en cara todo eso. Los "defectos" de Mello. Porque su cachorro no le aceptaba tal como era? El si que lo aceptaba a el en todo su ser, las cosas buenas y las malas. Aún así Mello le prometió cambiar, pero el cachorro estaba cansado y no le escucho, le dijo que el era así y que no podría cambiar.

-Muy bien, pues seamos solo amigos- dijo Mello al final

Puto perro! Que se creía!

Mello no se iba a rebajar mas, ya había sido suficiente su (inmenso) orgullo no se lo permitía. No iba a ser el amo el que fuera detrás del perro, tenia que ser el perro el que se diera cuenta de que con su amo estaba mejor. Ahora que pensaba... desde cuando el perro abandonaba a su amo? Eso siempre había sido al revés. Perro desagradecido, le había mordido la mano y encima tenia que hacer como si nada... mentira, como si nada no, puesto que ya no era "su cachorro" ahora era "su amigo".

Mierda! pensó Mello.

Mierda de perro, mierda de día.

* * *

Y ahora los comentarios de quien lo leyó en el face ^^

wooh me llevo al alma -.:TwT:.-

gracias mari-chan ne-chan tu eres siempre la primera q los leia

esk tiene k ser melloxnear! =3 ellos si se entienden! muahahahah!  
Me a gustado muxoo! ^^  
Yo tambien colgare uno! =O aver si se como se hace para colgarlo! xD

Kill hermanita! Killua la que me metio en todo lo del yaoi y hizo que me obsesionara (y con Death Note ;P)

ke mona eres! amores i desamores ^^

hermanita de L! q poco hablamos ultimamente u.u

Me ha gustado mucho!  
Vales para escritora! ^^

jejeje gracias matic ^^

oh, esta muy buena, deberias continuarla, kiero saber ke ocurre despues n.n

espero contentar a los q os molestais en leerla

esta muy bien escrita ^^  
me gusta mucho tu manera de expresar lo ke siente mello al final =D

gracias foxy! mi lector nocturno jajaja

wow me facino este komienxo jeje grande me rei de lo lindo kon lo puto perro jajajajaja ke maltrato tan grande XD ^^ sigue XD

hijitaaaaa! tu q eres experta en leer fics me alaga mucho tu comentario

Sep! un gran comienzo para una fic q sera muy buena =) bueo ya thu sabez lo qe pienzo.! ;D

mi conejito q decirte q no sepas ^/^, gracias a ti seguire despues de lo q le paso a mi pc u.u

me encaaaaaaanta! continua continuaaaaaaaa

gracias gaby ^^

ole ole i ole

loydi muchas gracias ^^

wiiiii kawaiiii jejeje

jejeje por fin disfrutas de la luz ruki-chan ;)

eres genial

gracias one-chan ^^

ohh m ha gustado muxo ers muyy buena abue,,,, voy a leer los siguients habr si tbm m dejan colgada...

nietecita! me alegro q te gustaran (la hija de mi hija q su comentario esta mas arriba ;P)

Y hasta aquí los comentarios ^^

Rewiews plis aun que sea para decir q esta mal u.u

Hasta otra


	2. Cap2 Bebida

Aquí esta el capitulo 2 de Orgullo!

No tengo nada mas que el rewiev de mi hija estoy triste T.T dejad reviews aunque sea para criticar por que insulto tanto a Matt, o lo mal que le hago pasar pasar a Mello.

* * *

Su cachorro lo había abandonado para siempre.

El, tragándose su orgullo y su miedo le había ido detrás, le había pedido que lo pensara, pero su cachorro no le creía. Y lo que es peor, desde eso se había distanciado mas de el, ya apenas hablaban (por no decir nunca) Mello se sentía mal, añoraba a su cachorro mas de lo que jamás hubiera creído añorar a nadie. Mello no paraba de pensar en lo mismo [Cachorro por que me has hecho esto? Si tanto decías que me querías, por que?]

Mello en su habitación, estirado encima de la cama mirando al techo.

-Que idiota e sido de irle detrás- dice con una sonrisa triste y con su mano derecha tapando sus ojos

[Se que la culpa fue mía pero aún así, creo que merezco otra oportunidad, la cague bien cagada pero... joder! Que nunca le e hecho nada mas de lo que se pueda quejar, no? Dios! ya no lo sé! no paro de darle vueltas a lo mismo, todo es una mierda, ojala pudiera olvidarlo todo, ojalá pudiera acabar con este dolor que me oprime el pecho y no me deja respirar para siempre... Necesito tomar el aire, despejar la cabeza]

Mello se levanta de golpe de la cama, se pone su chaqueta de cuero (estaba vestido) coge las llaves y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Va caminando sin rumbo fijo, intentando despejar su mente sin lograr conseguirlo. [Porque no paro de pensar en el puto perro? El ya se a olvidado de mi... porque no lo consigo sacar de mi cabeza!]

Mello siguió andando, hasta que llegó a un supermercado y entro a comprar algo para cenar. (se había echo de noche de tanto dar vueltas) Cogió varios raamen, cosas para picar y un montón de chocolate (el chocolate solo le duraría un par de días) al ir a pagar pasó al lado de los estantes donde estaban las bebidas alcohólicas, se paró en seco, se las quedo mirando y cogió diversas botellas (unas doce, entre las que había varias botellas de ron, whisky y ginebra) se fue a la caja donde el dependiente se lo quedo mirando.

-Es que tengo monos en la cara o que!- dijo Mello al cajero, que no respondió, solo le dijo lo que tenia que pagar, Mello le tiró el dinero de mala manera, cogió las bolsas y se marchó.

Mello a pesar de las bolsas caminaba deprisa, en poco rato llego a su casa. Se preparó uno de los raamen, se lo comió mientras miraba la tele, al acabar empezó a comer chocolate, se quedo mirando las bolsas con las botellas (no las había tocado de la bolsa) rió. [Que gilipollez e pensado, no se para que las e comprado] Aún así se acercó a las bolsas y se las llevó al sofá, las dejó al lado, se acabó la tableta de chocolate y empezó a sacar las botellas. Abrió una la olió y puso cara de asco. [A quien quiero engañar? Nunca me gustaron estas mierdas, nunca e bebido... pero algún día se tiene que empezar. Este es un buen motivo]

-Por ti perro!- Alzó la botella a modo de brindis y echó un trago

Aunque le costara empezó a beberse la botella. Se acabo la primera y abrió la segunda, ni siquiera miraba de que era. Para que? Solo quería emborracharse y olvidar durante un rato a su cachorro. Pero por mas que bebiera no se lo lograba sacar de la cabeza. Solo llevaba una botella y media y ya sentía ganas de vomitar, pero quería seguir bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente. Comió un poco de chocolate para ver si así le pasaba mejor la bebida, lo que le dio mas arcadas, aún eso, bebió más. Se acabo la segunda botella, le entraba sueño, pero consiguió levantarse para coger la tercera, que abrió y empezó a beber, pero no acabó, por que perdió el equilibrio y se calló al suelo cayéndole parte del contenido de la botella encima. Mello se quedó estirado en el suelo tal cual había caído. Miró al techo.

-Cachorro...

Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Al día siguiente Mello se despertó en el suelo, apestaba a alcohol, pero no le dio importancia. Se levantó cogió una tableta de chocolate y se sentó en el sofá, se pasó la mano por la cabeza alborotando su pelo (sorprendentemente no tenia resaca estaba perfecto) [Solo me bebí dos botellas, que poco aguante tengo (se echó a reír) bueno, bastante para no haberlo hecho antes. Mierda! Una botella desperdiciada! (mirando la que se le había caído encima)] Se levantó y fue a tirar las botellas, tenia cosas para comer así que no tendría que salir a comprar, tampoco le apetecía salir a la calle. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. [No me voy a cambiar de ropa, total. Para que? No voy a salir a ningún lado, nadie va a venir a verme... Además ya está seca]

Estuvo todo el día con sus cavilaciones, intentaba distraerse con la tele o el ordenador, pero su cabeza siempre llegaba al mismo sitio, Matt. [Que asco, me va a reventar la cabeza! Y pensar que ese perro está tan tranquilo, que ya me a olvidado... No quiero seguir así... no soporto este dolor...]

Fue a coger las botellas que le quedaban, y volvió a beber. Se estaba intentando autodestruir, castigando de mala manera por alguien que ya no lo merecía, el lo sabia, pero aún así no lo podía evitar.

[El amor es doloroso] Pensó Mello [Hoy voy a acabar con este dolor]

Seguía bebiendo, estaba medio mareado pero lo suficiente lucido para pensar con claridad. Tampoco es que tuviera que pensar nada, ya lo tenia pensado desde que había decidido comprar las botellas, ese iba a ser su final.

Mello tambaleándose fue hasta su habitación, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesilla y sacó un cúter. Se lo quedó mirando. Gracias a que estaba bebido se armó de valor. Cogió firmemente el cúter con la mano derecha y se cortó las venas de su muñeca izquierda. Vio como empezaba a salir la sangre. Era hermosa, ese color rojo tan vivo, saliendo de un cuerpo que pronto dejaría de estarlo, le fascinaba. Ese mismo color le hizo recordar por última vez el cabello de su cachorro, le gustaba acariciarlo, pero todo eso había acabado. Como ahora el estaba acabando con su vida, almenos eso lo pudo decidir el, no ese miserable perro, aunque fuera por su culpa.

Se dejó caer al suelo, se apoyó en la cama y dejó pasar el tiempo. Pronto todo acabaría, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento dejaría de atormentarlo. Se agarró el rosario con su mano derecha. [Ojala Dios me perdone por lo que e echo] Y dejó escapar unas lágrimas, no por su cachorro, ni por dejar este mundo, si no por que pensaba que Dios no le perdonaría sus pecados, quitarse la vida era un pecado muy grave. Se le cerraban los ojos. [Ya está, por fin voy a dejar de sufrir] Cerró los ojos, le pareció escuchar una voz que lo llamaba, serian los ángeles que lo venían a buscar?

Solo era una voz. [Como va a venir una corte de ángeles solo para mi?]

-Mello! Mello donde estas? Mello!

Esa voz no venía de los cielos, venia de la entrada, alguien había entrado, pero solo dos personas tenían la llave de su casa. A caso su cachorro había vuelto a buscarle!

[Cachorro! Cachorro! (intentaba gritar) no puedo, no tengo fuerza ya... Adiós Matt]

La persona que lo llamaba entró en el cuarto, al ver el panorama corrió hacia Mello, le vendó la muñeca con un trozo de su ropa.

-Mello! Mello abre los ojos! Mello!

Mello no reaccionaba.

* * *

Y ahora los comentarios de quien lo leyó en el face ^^

TwT que trizzzzzzzzzzzzte TwT Mello tu puedesssssss TwT vivee chocolatoso vivee x tu cachorro TWT

mari-chan/yuzuki-chan por su cachorro jm! ese no se lo merece XD o si? ;P

jolin ... T.T

tranqs foxy ;P

tsuki! sigue asi :D besos^^

gracias hermana de L ^^

espero k mello no se muera T.T

yo espero lo mismo u.u es verdad si soy yo la q decido ;P

esta muy bien! que Mello no se muera :(

esperemos ;P a ver q pasa en el otro cap, sera la despedida? X3

solo una botella y media? xD pobrecillo xp animo con la escritura

gracias lagarto, y no sé fue lo q se me ocurrio jejeje mi Mello tiene mucho aguante

jajaja dale ke esta rebuena la historia jejeje me gusta bastante bastante si se puede jejeje ya kiero otra parte ke espero ke haya otra parte ^^

hijitaaaaaaaaaa! claro q hay otra ^^

Yo tampoco quiero q Mello Muera TT_TT...Arriba Mello tu Puedes ...!

mi conejito! X3 mi Mello es muy fuerte, pero a sufrido mucho por amor el pobre u.u

esta geniaaaaaaal todo lo que sea yaoi merece ser benerado! (si es que asi se escribe¬¬)

gracias gaby ^^

no mello no os murais... condenado perro xq no has venido a buscarle mas antes? muy bueno abue

es verdad nieta, tu te crees dejarlo así? puto perro! (por esto me matan ;P)

Hasta aquí los comentarios del face, hasta el proximo capitulo ^^


	3. Cap3 Ángel

Aquí está el cap3! :3

u.u Aunque como solo tengo raviews de mi hija y mi nieta me deprimo y se me quitan las ganas de seguir ;P

Please! Enviad reviews! (poniendo ojitos de cachorrito tipo Mattdog)

Ahora... fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!

* * *

Mello había muerto, había conseguido lo que quería, no?

[Por fin dejare de sufrir, e muerto. Espera... algo falla]

Si Mello estuviera muerto no podría sentir nada, y el estaba notando algo suave y ligero encima suyo. Quería abrir los ojos pero no sabia si lo que viera le iba a gustar (en el fondo sentía mucho miedo) Intentó abrir los ojos un poco, pero los volvió a cerrar antes de ver nada. [No! Tengo que hacerlo! Sea lo que sea lo que vea, fue por la decisión que tomé] Abrió lentamente los ojos, vio un techo blanco, no podía estar muerto. [Donde estoy?] Miró a su izquierda ya que había notado que entraba luz. Había una ventana, con unas finas cortinas de un tono azul muy claro, casi blanco. Se iba a levantar, cuando alguien le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Mello no te muevas, tienes que descansar

Miró en dirección a la voz.

Era...

[Near!]

No hizo caso, se apoyó en su mano derecha y se incorporó.

-Near que haces aquí? Y donde estoy?

-Estas en un hospital, te traje aquí cuando te encontré- Mello se miró la muñeca izquierda vendada y recordó la voz que lo había llamado entonces, por la que había querido quedarse. Había sido la voz de Near.

[Así que había sido el, el que me llamaba. Near a sido mi ángel]

-Aún no me as contestado. Que haces aquí?- se quedó mirando a Near

-Como te iba a dejar? Jamás te dejaría solo en el estado en que estabas, e estado aquí todos los días hasta hoy que por fin as despertado- respondió Near con una leve sonrisa

Mello lo seguía mirando, ahora que se fijaba bien, Near tenia mala cara, parecía cansado y tenia ojeras. [Seguro que apenas a dormido. Sera idiota. Por que se preocupa tanto por mi?] Al pensar eso se le escapó una sonrisa. [Que mono, a estado velándome varios días... Espera! Días!]

-Near! Cuantos días llevo aquí!

-Llevas durmiendo tres días

Mello abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Tranquilízate Mello, vuelve a acostarte- Near se acercó a Mello, le empujó con delicadeza el pecho para obligarle a acostarse en la cama.

Mello notó la suave mano de Near en su pecho y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Mello se sonrojó. Y se dejó recostar por Near. Near lo tapó.

-No tienes por que hacer esto Near. Ya e despertado, te puedes ir

-No hago esto por obligación, si es lo que quieres decir. Lo hago por que quiero- y Near le regaló una de sus escasas sonrisas

La dulzura con la que lo trataba Near le dolía a Mello. No se sentía digno de ella.

-Harías bien en dormir un poco mas. Hablare con el doctor para ver cuando te dan el alta ahora que as despertado

Near se quedó mirando a Mello.

-Que pasa? No ibas a ir a hablar con el doctor? Quiero salir de aquí pronto

-Si, pero me quedare hasta que duermas

-Si me miras no me dormiré- dijo sonrojado y algo nervioso ante la mirada de Near

-Eso no te a molestado todos estos días

-Lógico! Estaba inconsciente- pensar que todos los días lo había estado observando le ponía mas nervioso

Near le acercó la mano al pelo y se lo empezó a acariciar. Mello lo miro extrañado.

-Así te dormirás antes

Mello cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Con las caricias de Near pronto se durmió.

Near se lo quedo mirando un rato, y cuando se cercioró de que estaba dormido y estaría bien, se fue. Buscó al médico de Mello y le informó de que había despertado, el médico quería ir a reconocerlo pero Near no le dejo (no quería que lo despertara) le dijo que ya le avisaría cuando despertara.

-Cuando le dará el alta?

-Antes de decirlo seguro tendré que reconocerlo, pero mañana se podría ir. Pero tengo que advertirlo, un comportamiento así se puede volver a repetir. Cuando alguien a intentado matarse normalmente lo vuelve a intentar hasta que lo consigue.

-El no es así!- le dijo Near alzando la voz -El... tendría sus motivos

-Solo le advierto que lo tenga vigilado

-De acuerdo, perdone- dijo y se fue a la habitación donde estaba Mello

Near entró, se acercó a la camilla y le acaricio la cara.

-Porque lo hiciste? Que haría yo sin ti?- diciéndole esto, se le escapó una lagrima

Mello se despertó temprano, miro a su alrededor y vio para su sorpresa, que Near se había dormido recostado en su cama, estaba a su lado, rozándole. Mello se sonrojó y pensó [Seguro que estaba agotado] no pudo evitar poner una mirada tierna.

Near había estado todos los días pendiente de que Mello despertara. Y ahora que lo había echo, calló dormido de agotamiento. Near ahora podía dormir tranquilo, Mello había despertado lo que quería decir que estaba bien.

Mello no le dijo nada a Near, se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se miró la muñeca vendada. Near lo había salvado de morir, le debía la vida, había sido su ángel salvador. [Le pega ser un ángel tan blanquito] sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a abrir la ventana, se apoyó en ella, el aire le daba en la cara y movía su cabello. Cerró los ojos, se sentía bien.

Near que se había despertado, se acercó sigilosamente a Mello y lo abrazó por la espalda. Mello se sorprendió muchísimo no sabia que el albino ya se había despertado.

-Near que haces!

-Déjame así un momento-respondió Near

Mello no le pudo decir que no, además estaba a gusto así

-Pensé que te perdía, que no te iba a volver a ver- a Near le tembló la voz, hizo una pausa -No sé por que lo hiciste, ni te lo voy a preguntar. Pero... prométeme que ni siquiera lo pensaras en volver a hacer- Near se sentía inseguro tras la conversación con el médico, una cosa es que el supiera que ese era el comportamiento de los suicidas, y otra diferente que se lo dijeran, que le dijeran que Mello podía actuar así.

-Near te debo la vida- contesto seriamente Mello

-Tu no me debes nada

Mello se giró y miro a la cara a Near. Near tenia una cara triste.

-Near... fui un estúpido en hacerlo, ahora me doy cuenta, no lo volveré a hacer- Mello abrazó a Near.

Se había dado cuenta que sin quererlo, lo había echo sufrir.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, ambos se separaron sonrojados. El médico entró.

-Veo que mi paciente ya está bien para levantarse. Por favor acércate a la camilla para que te reconozca

Mello obedeció, se acostó en la camilla, el médico le reconoció.

-Bien, parece que ya te puedes ir. Te voy a dar el alta, iré a buscarlo- y diciendo esto se fue

-Que bien Mello

-Sí. Donde esta mi ropa?

-Aquí- Near le fue a buscar la ropa y se la dio a Mello

Mello la cogió y se quedo mirando a Near.

-Date la vuelta

-Ah si, perdona Mello- Near se dio la vuelta

Mello también se dio la vuelta y se empezó a vestir.

-Mello... quédate unos días en mi casa

-Que tienes miedo de que lo vuelva a hacer?

-No es por eso! Quiero cuidarte

-El médico a dicho que estoy bien

Near no le podía replicar a eso, agacho la cabeza. Mello se arrepintió de lo que había dicho [Que bocazas soy, a estado todos estos días preocupado por mi y ahora lo trato así]

-Bueno... no pasara nada por que me quede unos días en tu casa, pero tendría que ir a casa a buscar algunas cosas.

-Vale, voy a pedir un taxi- y salió contento a llamar por teléfono a un taxi

[Se preocupa demasiado por mi]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El medico le dio el alta, cogieron el taxi y fueron primero a casa de Mello. Al llegar, Mello iba a abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba las llaves, Near se adelantó y abrió la puerta, dejo pasar a Mello y después paso el. Mello se fue derecho a su habitación y vio el gran charco de sangre que había en el suelo, su sangre. Near al verle la cara le dijo

-Si quieres te hago yo la bolsa

-No te preocupes, pero eso va a costar un montón de quitar- dijo sonriendo señalando con el dedo la mancha

Near también sonrió, Mello fue a coger una bolsa de deporte, se acerco al armario y empezó a sacar ropa que metió en la bolsa. No cogió nada mas, quería dejarlo todo allí y olvidarse un poco de todo lo que le había pasado hacia unos días [El chocolate! Una cosa es que me deje el ordenador y el móvil, y otra cosa es que no coja el chocolate] Se fue corriendo a la cocina y cogió todo el chocolate que tenia y lo puso en una bolsa de plástico. Near se echó a reír un poco (no lo pudo evitar) al verlo correr a coger el chocolate.

-Te compraría chocolate no te preocupes, no es para ir corriendo así

Mello se sonrojo un poco, se colgó la bolsa de deporte y se fue hacia la puerta.

-No te olvidas nada?

-No, ya lo tengo todo nos podemos ir

Near abrió la puerta y salió, después de echar una mirada a su piso, salió Mello. Near cerró la puerta y ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Near por que viniste a verme?

Near dudó un momento en contestar.

-Desde que empezaste a salir con Matt deje de saber de ti, así que pensé, que si tu no me visitabas tendría que venir yo

Mello no le contestó, era cierto, desde que había estado con Matt había dejado de relacionarse con Near, se sintió culpable por eso. Salieron del edificio, se subieron al taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Near.

Near al responder a la pregunta de Mello recordó algo que había pasado por alto.

-Mello, ahora que me doy cuenta, no tendrías que avisar a Matt? Seguro que preferirías estar con el, que el te cuidara, no yo- esto último lo dijo un poco triste

-No tengo que avisarlo para nada, quiero estar contigo

Near no contestó, las palabras de Mello le sorprendieron y extrañaron [No quiere avisar a Matt? Esto es muy raro, no será que...] No hablaron mas en todo el camino hasta el piso de Near.

Near salió primero del taxi, se fue hacia el edificio seguido de Mello. Al llegar a la puerta de su piso, la abrió e invito a pasar a Mello.

-Siéntete como en tu casa- dijo Near

[Lo dudo, en casa tengo malos recuerdos] pensó Mello.

-Te voy a hacer espacio en el armario, acomódate de mientras- Near se fue a su habitación

Mello se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comer chocolate mientras esperaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio tirados por el suelo juguetes, piezas de construcción, cartas, dados y puzzles. Se notaba que era el piso de Near. [Hacia tiempo que no venia, lo tiene tan desordenado como siempre (rió), menos mal, el no a cambiado] Near regresó al rato.

-Ya está, ya puedes poner tu ropa, ven- agarró de la mano a Mello, cogió su bolsa y lo llevó a su cuarto.

-Este será tu trozo y estos tus cajones

Mello asintió con la cabeza y empezó a poner su ropa en el armario. Near se subió a la cama y se sentó apoyándose en su pierna izquierda, miraba a Mello poner su ropa. Hasta que este acabó, se dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado.

-Near... donde voy a dormir?

En el piso de Near solo había una cama.

* * *

Ahora los comentarios del face como en los anteriores caps ^^

wohhh mas tiernooo near *.* lo estoi amando *w* jajajaja :3  
donde dormira mello? por que near se preocupa por el?  
descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de ORGULLO xD

nee-chan! tu siempre primera :3 gracias por alabarlo y hacerle esta magnifica promocion ^^

d triste a porrrrrno .  
mola molt ^^

no es porno foxy . al menos de momento ;P nee solo sera lemonosa jajaja o no O_Ou

*w* BRAVO ROCIO ME GUSTO Y MEDEJO SIN PALABRES

gracias nii-san! aun me acuerdo cuando te traje a la luz del yaoi jejeje

x3 kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! perfeccion al maximooooooo! waaaaaaaaaaa que envidia te tengo! tus historias tan lindas y yo ni se usar pluma! waaaaaaaaaaaa algun dia sere una gran escritora! claro no super genial como tu, ya que yo soy pesima

O/O me sonrojas, gracias ^^

aver como sigue :P

a ver XD

Excelente... Tu habilidad para la escritura es demasiado admirable... Esperamos ansiosamente el siguiente capítulo! n_n

gracias jejeje

aqi zolo zigo esperando el capitulo 4 por no decir maz jijiji

mi conejito ^/^ por ti habra cap4, tu eres quien me hace seguir despues de perder (y aun sin recuperar) mis fics del otro pc u.u kissu

kiaaa rocio-channn esta kawaiii

gracias ruki-chan mi disci ^^ (discipula XD) te traje a la luz a ti tambien ;P

lindo kawaaaaaaiiiiiiiii

muchas gracias one-chan ^^

solo una cama... o¬o  
me alegro que se haya ido con la bolita u/u Near le cuidara MUY bien

gracias himiko o/o es un honor viniendo de ti u/u

SI NEAR... DND DORMIRA EL MELLO? KAWAIIIII... CURIOSIDAD X CURIOSIDAD

nieta espero q no desesperes mucho por la curio XD

Dejad reviews please (los ojitos de cachorrito otra vez) no lo hagáis por mi, hacedlo por ver que decidirá hacer Mello


	4. Cap4 Dormir

Gomen, se que me hice esperar para este cap pero por fin está aquí ^^u

Gracias a los reviews de la family ;) y en especial a los de **NellaKeehlRiver** y a **neko natari-chan**

Bueno... sin mas disfrutadlo

* * *

Donde dormiría Mello si solo había una cama?

-Eh? No te preocupes tu dormirás en mi cama- le contesto Near

-No, dormiré en el sofá- le dijo Mello

-No, tu eres el invitado, además estas convaleciente dormirás en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofá- se quedo mirando fijamente a Mello que ya no le pudo replicar

-Aaag- suspiró Mello -Contigo no se puede

-No te quejes, dormirás mejor en mi cama, a ti el sofá te queda pequeño- contestó el albino

-Jajaja tienes razón, tu como aún eres pequeño como un niño te queda bien- dijo riéndose Mello

-Sí, algunos no crecen tanto como otros, eso está en el código genético- respondió Near serio

[La cague] pensó el rubio [Aunque no lo demuestre, son muchos años que lo conozco y se a enfadado] volvió a suspirar [Por que aunque solo sea una vez, no muestra lo que siente en verdad?]

-Sabes que no lo decía para meterme contigo

-Ya, solo es que no piensas lo que dices- dijo sin cambiar el semblante el albino

A Mello se le hinchó un poco una vena que tenia en la frente. Sacó uno de sus chocolates y se lo empezó a comer. Near se lo quedó mirando. Se quedaron en silencio. Mello se estaba poniendo nervioso de no oír ni un solo ruido.

-Mello...- rompió el silencio Near, algo que sorprendió mucho al rubio -si tienes hambre te puedo hacer algo de comer...

Mello se lo quedó mirando entre extrañado y sorprendido [Near sabe cocinar? Desde cuando? Bueno... vive solo, algo tendrá que comer]

-Vale, está bien, con lo de ir a mi casa a coger ropa aún no hemos comido nada- dijo Mello alegre, le hacia gracia que Near le hiciera la comida

-Bien- Near se levantó de la cama lentamente

El albino se dirigió a la cocina, Mello curioso lo siguió.

Near cogió un delantal blanco con volantes, se lo puso y empezó a hacer la comida. Mello se quedó mirando a Near como se movía por la cocina preparando la cena. Al albino le ponía nervioso la constante mirada del rubio, aunque a simple vista nadie lo diría. Mello notó un leve olor a quemado, pero no le dio importancia.

Al fin Near anunció que la cena estaba lista y que ya se podía ir a sentar. Mello se puso a la mesa, esperando que Near saliese de la cocina con la comida. Al verlo salir con ese delantal blanco y la cena, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y un pensamiento le recorrió la mente [Que mono está así... que mierdas pienso! Es Near yo... solo siento agradecimiento porque me salvó y me cuido...] Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Mello? Que no comes?

-Que? Ah si, perdón- probó un poco de la comida que tenia delante -mmm Near...

El albino lo miró.

-No está un poco quemado? Que no sabes cocinar?- preguntó dudando de las cualidades culinarias del albino

-Si sé, pero no parabas de mirarme

-Te puse nervioso?- sonrió con satisfacción

-No, solo que tu mirada constante distrajo momentaneamente mi cabeza de la cocina, haciendo que la comida se quemase un poco

Mello se lo quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño [No puede decir que si y ya?] Se quedó callado y ambos siguieron comiendo. Acabaron de cenar, Near recogió los platos y los fregó, mientras Mello miraba la tele comiéndose una tableta de chocolate.

-Aunque acabes de comer siempre tienes hambre para chocolate- dijo Near saliendo de la cocina y sentándose al lado de Mello en el sofá.

-Exacto- contestó el rubio sin apartar su mirada de la televisión

Se quedaron viendo la televisión largo rato. Era bastante tarde ya, pero Mello seguía sin mostrar signos de sueño, en cambio a Near se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos. El rubio se dio cuenta de eso y lo miraba de reojo, viendo como los ojitos grises del menor se cerraban aunque el tratara de evitarlo, abriéndose al instante de haberse cerrado. Lo seguía mirando, observando como el albino luchaba contra el sueño que se apoderaba de el.

-Near... te estas durmiendo

-No es verdad, yo aun no quiero ir a dormir

-Que no quieras es una cosa, pero te estas durmiendo

Near se quedó en silencio y Mello no le insistió mas. Paso un rato en el que Near parecía mantenerse despierto, hasta que volvió a sentir sueño, ahora apenas podía volver a abrir los ojos y los ratos dormido duraban mas. El menor al final se durmió, cayendo sobre el hombro de Mello, que por un momento se quedo parado sin respirar, sin moverse para no despertarlo. Cuando comprobó que el albino estaba dormido profundamente, se movió con cuidado dejándolo tumbado en el sofá. Fue a la habitación destapó las sabanas y volvió a a donde estaba Near, lo cogió en brazos delicadamente, dándose cuenta que apenas pesaba y lo llevó a la cama. Lo tapó y se lo quedó mirando un momento, después cogió unas mantas del armario y se acostó en el sofá, encogiendose un poco para coger mejor, arropándose con las mantas y durmiéndose al rato de haber cogido una postura mas o menos cómoda.

Near se despertó ya entrada la mañana, se removió entre las sabanas antes de abrir los ojos. Cuando se decidió a hacerlo vio con sorpresa que estaba en su cama y no en el sofá como había quedado con Mello. Se levantó deprisa y se dirigió donde estaba durmiendo el rubio.

-Mello!

El rubio se movió un poco antes de contestar nada.

-Que quieres Near? Es temprano

-No es tan temprano son las 10 de la mañana- le señaló la hora que ponía en el reproductor de dvds -y que hacia yo durmiendo en mi cama? Tenia que dormir en el sofá

-Te dormiste y te lleve a tu cama

-Pero te dije que yo dormía en el sofá

-No pasa nada, solo a sido esta noche- dijo Mello rascándose la cabeza

-Eso espero

El día pasó tranquilo, y volvió la noche. Esta vez el albino no se durmió, se quedo con Mello viendo la televisión, hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta que no se iba a dormir esa noche como la anterior y decidió irse a la cama.

-Esta vez te vas tu antes- dijo enroscándose un mechón

-Sí, hoy has ganado tu- respondió entre dientes Mello, cerrando de mala manera la puerta del cuarto

El albino sonrió un poco divertido, se hizo una bolita en el sofá y se dispuso a dormir, Mello en la habitación hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron unas horas y Mello se despertó teniendo una sed terrible, fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y al volver a la cama vio que Near estaba destapado, se acercó a el tapándolo. Se lo volvió a quedar mirándolo como la noche anterior, parecía dormir tan tranquilo, estar tan en paz, no pudo evitar rozar su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Cuando reacciono de lo que estaba haciendo, removió la cabeza y se fue otra vez a la cama.

Esos dos días en casa de Near y lo que había pasado en el hospital le había afectado.

* * *

Reviews please que si no no sé si gusta como avanza la historio o si os gusta en general -.-u


End file.
